A Small Taste of Victory
by supernaturalcreatures-arehot
Summary: Take place after Tris is shot in the weapons chamber by David. Four goes to see her in the hospital. Does she live or die in four's hands? What will happen to four? Read to find out One shot . Please read and review. Tried to keep the personality of the characters the same so its more believable :D


**Small Taste of victory ( Divergent One shot)**

Hey guys sooo, i have been reading fanfics all week on divergent and decided to make a one shot myself. If you like and want me too make more then just msg me. I may even make it into a full story but right now i just want your opinions. Reblog and like! Thank you. If you havent read Alligiant then i urge you to read that first and this cause 1) it may not make sense and 2) it may give away spoilers. You have been warned. Anyways on with the story !

**A small taste of victory – one shot divergent ( takes place after tris is shot by David in allegiant but she doesn't die)**

I walk to the makeshift hospital as fast as I can. When I got back to the compound Christina told me that Tris had been badly hurt. Apparently she went into the weapons chamber instead of Caleb and while she was immune to the death serum, David had gotten in before her and shot her. Tris being Tris probably lunged to release the memory serum and that's when David shot her. Luckily he had bad aim and hit just a little below the chest, missing the most dangerous arteries and organs.

I am just about to turn into the hospital room when Caleb grabs my shoulder and stops me. When I meet his eyes, all I feel rage and I want nothing more than to punch in his face brutally. It should have been him in that hospital, not Tris. That was the plan.

"Before you go see her, just know she isn't that good. Just give her time" He said tiredly. His hair is spiking in every direction and he has bloodshot eyes and looks like he hasn't slept in over a month

"If you want to keep your hand attached to your body. Take your hand off me. Now" I growl at him, clenching my teeth so hard I can hear my jaw squeak in protest. Caleb slowly takes his hand off me. The longer I stare at him the longer the fire in the pit of my stomach rises and I can't help but see red with anger. I take a few steps towards him and he takes a few steps back quickly.

" Don't ever talk to me or Tris again, got it?" I say with clenched teeth

" You think I wanted this? You think I wanted my baby sister in the hospital when it was suppose to be" He shouted back at me

"Yes!" I yell back, losing a hold on my anger. "That was your plan all along wasn't it? Serve Tris up for who? Jeannie Mathews" I spit her name out like a curse. "It's your fault she's in there. And nothing you can say or do can change that"

" I didn't mean to. She's my sister. I was compelled. Not everyone here can be like Tris and her perfect genes" he says slowly. I stare at him blindly. Did he just actually say that? Put Tris's heroism, bravery and all her sacrifices because of her genes? I walk towards him and this time when he tries to back away I reach out and grab him by the collar, bringing him right to my face

"She is not your sister anymore. You lost the right to call her that after you planned her death And further, don't for a second think that whatever Tris did, all the sacrifices she made, all the bravery she showed had anything to do with her genes. It was all because of her heart." I let him go

"I don't know why she bothered with you .You are a coward, someone who will never understand sacrifice for love. Your pathetic Caleb, you deserve to feel everything you are feeling and more" I say as I turn around and walk into the room. I only had a few minutes until visiting hours closed.

The first thing I see is Tris and it breaks my heart into tiny little pieces. Tris lays still as a stone and white as a ghost on a metal table covered with a small blanket. All around her there are beeping machines. I slowly approach the side of her bed and carefully pick up her cold fingers.

"Tris, you need to come back to me alright? You promised you wouldn't leave me and you need to keep it" I say softly. The nurse told me that while Tris can't respond due to her injuries she could still hear everything

" You can't just leave me here alone with these idiots. I don't know how you deal with Christina, I mean she's great friend but the girl can talk" I smile sadly. "Oh i got some good news for you. I talked Evelyn. She and Marcus and Johanna have come to an understanding so there's not going to be any massive memory set in Chicago or any war. I didn't even need to reset Evelyn's memory. I asked her what she wanted more, to rule a city or have me back and she picked me" I say smiling slightly as i rub her hand. I look at her ashen face and my small smile drops , forgetting that she couldn't answer me back, that she only had a 50% of living. It hit me then, that I could possibly loose her, that she wouldn't see the city that we both cared for to rise again into something better.

" When you wake up, everything will be better and we can finally do things like normal people" I say shakily as the first tear begins to drop down. "We can go on dates, watch movies and shows, have parties with everyone" I continue with a few more tears dripping down "You just got to make it through Tris. I don't know what I will do if you don't make it. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you. I love you so damn much it hurts" The tears come faster now and I shakily wipe them off with the end of my long gray t-shirt.

" Visiting time is over" The nurse comes in and I get up from the seat.

"Four, its time. They are unplugging him" Christina comes to stand beside me. Uriah was also hurt in a blast from the attack Nita and i 's been in a coma for awhile and the doctor finally decided to unplug him after his mom and Zeke saw him one last time. I hurriedly shake off any signs of me crying. She sadly looks up at me and slowly intertwines my finger with hers. I would usually push her hand away. Dauntless has ingrained into me that we can't show any signs of weakness because that's what the enemies first target but standing here with Christina and Tris, it gives me a sense of.. I don't know kind of like a weird family, where I can let someone in and help me.

"Thanks Christina. I'm coming" I say as she leaves the room. I step outside of the room and glance back at Tris lying on the bed. I am just about to close the door when I hear it. It's just a small sound and I wouldn't be able to hear it if I all my senses weren't on high alert, but it sounded like Tris was trying to mumble something. I swiftly walk back to her side and grab her hand . I lightly squeeze her hand and I feel a small , a very small squeeze back

"Tris.." I say softly

" Four.. Lo….ve…. yo….u" She whispers in gasps and wheezes.

"I love you too Tris, so much." I whisper back and I kiss her forehead.

And in that moment I knew she was going to be fine. That she was going to walk out of here, alive and well. That we would have a life together, maybe even get married one day.

I smile as I leave the room. While I'm not stupid enough to believe that everything from now on will be better, I do know that whatever that happens, me and Tris will be side my side facing it head on, together. I close the door and head to Zeke's room. While I know the bigger war has yet to be finished, the smaller one, one of the most important one has been won. I have finally tasted a small sense of victory

Tris will live, that's the most important victory I could ever ask for.


End file.
